


Burn out.

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sora and Vanitas Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas has a bestfriend, Vanitas tiene un mejor amigo, Vanitas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Xion and Vanitas are siblings (Kingdom Hearts), hurt Vanitas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: Vanitas no confiaba en las personas.Clasificaba su vida en días buenos y días malos, su pequeño mundo se reducía a sus hermanos, si ellos querían algo el intentaría conseguirlo.Pero ahora con un padre biológico ausente, un adulto que era su amigo por elección, una doctora con tendencias maternas,  sus pequeños demonios y otros dos hermanos, un nerd y otra princesa, su vida era brillante.No recordaba la última vez que había sido tan feliz, pero claro el universo le recordó que lo odiaba de vez en cuando.
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Natural.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're not the boy you used to be.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938529) by [magicites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicites/pseuds/magicites). 



> Bueno este es mi primer trabajo de Kingdom Hearts, jaja y yambien la primera vez con esta pareja, espero y sea de su agrado, el titulo del trabajo esta basado en la canción de Imagine Dragons Burn out

Al principio Vanitas solía clasificar su vida en días malos y días de mierda, ya saben los días malos eran aquellos en donde pasaba alguna cosa interesante que tenían material para volverse días que podría recordar con cariño, como el día que sus hermanos lograron salir de la escuela y salieron en sus fotos con grandes sonrisas, los cumpleaños, navidad y las noches de cine también eran parte de esta estadística, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo su vida estaba llena de los segundos días.

El inicio de esos días lo marca la muerte de su madre, las cosas en su casa cambiaron, comenzando con la casa, continuaron con mudarse a otro estado, la nueva casa era diferente. La casa prácticamente estaba abandona y lejos de la civilización era más pequeña, más sola, más rota, dos recamaras, por lo que su padre tendría una mientras que él y sus hermanos compartirían la segunda, un solo baño, sala diminuta pero con una cocina de tamaño aceptable, de algún modo consiguieron un sótano terrorífico, al menos en la mente de un Vanitas asustadizo, un lugar oscuro húmedo llena de cajas que olían mal, tenían un pequeño patio trasero con la mayoría de las cosas muertas plantas machitas y solo vestigios de lo que fueron arbustos, con el tiempo se había logrado convertir en algo decente, él y sus hermanos estaban orgullosos de lo que lograron plantar en ese jardín.

Sus hermanos eran todavía unos bebes cuando se mudaron, con solo un año de diferencia entre uno y el otro, después del accidente en donde perdieron a su madre, su familia de cinco se redujo a cuatro y después a tres. Su padre Xehanort no asimilo bien la muerte de su madre, cambio de trabajo y después de eso solo lo veían unas cuantas horas a la semana, por lo que Vanitas cuidaba de sus hermanos todo el tiempo.

Primero tuvieron una niñera que los ayudo, eso duro hasta que Xion y Sora ya podían caminar, comer, beber por si solos, después de eso ella se fue por lo que volvieron a ser solo tres, tres niños que vivan a las afueras de la ciudad, porque su padre no quería volver a tratar con la gente y al parecer que ellos tampoco lo hicieran, así que el vecino más cercano que tenían quedaba a quince minutos y las casas de al lado estaban abandonadas. El camión tardaba en pasar y en ocasiones simplemente no lo hacía, después de todo solo era una casa habitada en ese complejo y no era lo suficientemente bueno para el conductor.

A los seis años, las cosas volvieron a cambiar pasaron de ser tres a cuatro, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo eran cuatro en vez de tres, su padre paso más tiempo en casa, remodelo el sótano, lo lleno de libros y pequeñas mesas, así que el pequeño calabozo de terror se convirtió en una biblioteca, el sótano era lo más grande de la casa, abarcaba completamente el tamaño de la casa incluso un poco más, por lo que era la habitación más grande del lugar, una de las paredes fue convertida en una estantería, había una escalera y bancos a un lado, en el fondo su padre puso una gran mesa de madera con tres bancos, con repisas que tenían vasos de vidrio y cosas que le recordaban a las que tenían en la cocina, y la otra pared era un enorme pizarrón.

Xehanort había traído un sinfín de libros, con títulos que no entendía, pero su padre trabajaba en un lugar de gente lista, al crecer comprendió que era un centro de investigación. Cuando termino con toda la remodelación, le hablo, fue la primera conversación seria y larga que Vanitas había tenido con su padre desde la muerte de su madre.

“Vanitas escúchame con atención, ya no eres más un niño, tienes la suficiente edad para poder entender las cosas ¿no es así?” su padre lo miro y el no hizo otra cosa más que asentir “Los niños de tu edad van a la escuela y aprenden cosas, mi trabajo no permite que pase mucho tiempo en casa y la niñera solo va a trabajar con nosotros hasta diciembre” Vanitas no entendía eso, eso no era correcto la niñera ya no había regresado, pero su padre sonaba muy convencido, así que mejor no dijo nada “ Por eso tendrás que cuidar de tus hermanos, al menos hasta que logre conseguir un remplazo para ella, pero eso incluye que yo tenga que hacer entrevistas para las cuales no tengo tiempo, por lo que eso significa que no podrás ir a la escuela”

“¿No iré nunca?” pregunto curioso, una vez había visto una película en donde un niño nunca tuvo que ir a la escuela y vivía aventuras en su casa, eso sería emocionante y su tono lo reflejo.

“No seas tonto Vanitas, por supuesto que asistirás, solamente que iras cuando tus hermanos también puedan” su padre saco de un bolsillo su teléfono y comenzó a revisarlo, ohh al parecer su padre perdió el interés en la plática.

Vanitas lo pensó por un momento, notando un pequeño detalle “Pero ellos todavía son muy pequeños”

Su padre despego la vista de su celular y lo miro distinto, pero no podía decir por qué “Lo son, pero crecerán y mientras eso sucede tú los cuidaras, así que estudiaras desde aquí, ves este lugar” sus manos señalaron todo el sótano “es todo tuyo, podrás aprender todo lo que tú quieras, los libros tiene etiquetas empiezas por el uno y de ahí vas subiendo de nivel”

“¿Cómo en un videojuego?”

“Si, justo así, y al final encontraras un sobre con exámenes que deberás responder y luego yo las calificare y conseguiremos documentos que los validen”

Vanitas no sabía bien que significaba eso y su padre siguió hablando de cosas que él no entendía, por lo que se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que su padre chaqueo los dedos frente a él.

“¿Lo entendiste Vanitas?” el asintió “Con palabras”

“Lo entendí padre”

Xehanort se fue después de eso, y solo venia ocasionalmente a dormir, a revisar los exámenes de Vanitas y a dejar comida, fuera de eso su padre era solo un recuerdo en su cabeza, una imagen en los recuerdos de sus hermanos.

Así que Vanitas tenía dos tareas, aprender todo lo de la biblioteca y cuidar a sus hermanos, era simple.

El primer año paso, Vanitas cumplió siete, junto con sus hermanos pasaban más tiempo en la biblioteca y en la cocina. De alguna manera Vanitas había logrado aprender a cocinar de un libro y preparaba con éxito desayunos y algunas comidas, así que sus hermanos estaban bien alimentados. Xion aprendía más palabras y Vanitas le había pedido a su padre que consiguiera libros para niños, lo hizo y Vanitas los leía para los tres todas las noches.

Conforme fueron creciendo los libros fueron leídos y Vanitas había terminado la mayoría de los niveles, comenzó a enseñarles a sus hermanos cuando estos mostraron curiosidad, las cosas iban milagrosamente bien de alguna manera.

Logro aprender la fecha de sus nacimientos, y poder festejar los cumpleaños de sus hermanos.

Vivian los tres en su pequeño mundo.

Si sus hermanos querían algo Vanitas intentaba conseguirlo.

Xion quería un árbol, Vanitas los llevo de excursión y consiguieron uno en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Sora quería flores habían conseguido las macetas de las casas de al lado y habían conseguido las flores del bosque.

Su padre regreso y no fue por exámenes o comida, Vanitas no había podido hacer lo que le pedían. Sora se había enfermado, tenía fiebre y no sabía de qué hacer, había seguido las instrucciones de un libro pero no conseguía que Sora mejorara además de que no tenía las medicinas que daba el libro. El libro decía que si no se trataba Sora podía morir, Sora no podía morir no podía dejarlos a él y a Xion solos, por lo que estaban en su habitación, Vanitas le aplicaba compresas frías pero no mejoraba, Xion estaba sola en la biblioteca, pero estaba bien su hermana era lista podía cuidarse mientras el atendía a Sora.

Con lo que Vanitas no conto fue con torpeza natural de un niño de cinco años.

Y por eso estaban en el hospital ahora. Vanitas se había vuelto loco, Xion se había roto el tobillo, sus dos hermanos podían morir, y contra sus instintos Vanitas dejo a sus hermanos para buscar ayuda. Consiguió ayuda de un viejo y su hija, ella llamo a una ambulancia y así llegaron al hospital, a eso le siguieron las preguntas y Vanitas no tenía una idea de en donde pudiera estar su papa.

Ahora Xehanort estaba en la misma banca con él y muchas personas vinieron y le preguntaron cosas a su padre, cosas sobre su trabajo, horarios, quien cuidaba a sus hijos, Vanitas estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando su padre simplemente lo miro y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna.

Las personas se fueron luego que se sintieron satisfechos con las respuestas, después los doctores vinieron y le dijeron a su padre que ya todo estaba controlado pero era necesario que se quedaran a pasar la noche.

Cuando él y su padre salieron del hospital y estuvieron en el auto fue cuando por primera vez en la noche su padre le dirigió la palabra.

“No puedo creer que no pudieras cumplir con una simple cosa Vanitas, era mucho pedir que cuidaras de tus hermanos, mientras yo trabajo, de donde crees que sale el dinero para comprar todos los caprichos que quieres” su padre golpeo el volante y arranco.

Después de un tenso viaje hasta la casa, su padre continúo con su perorata.

“Sabes que mi trabajo es muy importante Vanitas” su voz siempre fue baja y mantenía un tono que hacía que Vanitas se estremeciera “es lo que le da de comer a ti y a tus hermanos y no se me permite descuidarlo, pero ahora gracias a ti voy a tener que estar aquí contigo y enseñarte tu trabajo”

Esa fue la primera vez que su padre lo golpeo.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él estaba feliz.
> 
> Había conseguido un amigo.

_Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey sister! Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sly come falling down_

_For you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do._

Sus hermanos regresaron a la casa al día siguiente, su padre consiguió muchas de las medicinas que nombraban en los libros, Xehanort también se deshizo de los todos los libros que les leía para sus hermanos por la noche y trajo aún más para completar los niveles, por lo que se acabaron los libros ilustrados.

Su padre se quedó con ellos hasta que le quitaron el yeso a Xion, lo mejor que consiguieron de eso fue que su padre había comprado una computadora y ellos podían usarla, la coloco en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, habían más libros en ella y videos que su padre llamo documentales desde una plataforma. Vanitas encontró juegos dentro de ella, sus hermanos aparentemente se habían convertido en meseros de un restaurante y recolectores de oro.

Xehanort pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su cuarto, pero Vanitas tenía miedo cada vez que escuchaba rechinar la madera sobre sus cabezas cuando ellos estaban en el sótano, también sus conocimientos en la cocina incrementaron aprendió a cocinar más platillos que a su padre le gustaban, la primera vez que había preparado lo habitual que ellos y su hermano comían, él había tirado su plato al suelo y vio cómo se estrellaba en mil pedazos.

“¿Con esta clase de porquería has estado alimentando a tus hermanos mientras no estoy aquí?” el tono fue frio y Vanitas supo lo que vendría después de eso “Puedo ver por qué se enferman y terminan en el hospital, si esto es lo único que consiguen de ti, son porquerías conseguirías mejor basura en la calle”

“Yo puedo…yo déjame…” Vanitas no tenía idea de que más hacer, su padre estaba molesto y había aprendido que todo eso terminaba en dolor para él.

“No comerás hasta que logres preparar algo decente en esta casa” su padre se levantó y avanzo hacia él, coloco una de sus manos sobre su nuca, haciendo que levantara y mirara hacia el suelo donde la comida se esparcía “Lo mínimo que puedes hacer en esta casa es ayudar Vanitas” el agarre se apretó “Si no mejoras tu comida” movió su cabeza hacia donde estaban sentados sus hermanos que los miraban con los grandes ojos sorprendidos desde la mesa “Ellos tampoco lo harán comerán”

No hace falta decir que aprendió a cocinar mejores platos, sus manos se llenaron de ampollas y curitas por doquier, pero ahora podía preparar comida decente.

En todo el tiempo en que los cuatro vivieron en la casa, Vanitas estaba seguro que lo único en lo que pensaba era en el mal humor de su padre.

Una vez su padre estaba hablando con alguien más desde la biblioteca, había una tormenta fuera de su casa y la electricidad se fue después de la caída de un rayo, Xehanort se había puesto furioso por eso, Vanitas era el único abajo con él por lo que fue el centro de su atención luego de que rompió el teléfono contra la pared. Su padre gritaba furioso mientras él estaba en el suelo intentando cubrirse la cara algo sobre la luz y como esto era su culpa, Vanitas le había dicho que no podía controlar la electricidad, eso solo lo pareció molestarlo más.

Cuando su padre finalmente se fue, Vanitas había aprendido el concepto de silencio, Xehanort ya no venía a dejar el dinero cada semana, sino que solo se aparecía una vez al mes, un día completo y luego dejaba lo que consideraba suficiente después volvía a desaparecer hasta el otro mes.

De alguna manera el accidente de su hermana había logrado que el camión pasara más por su casa, y ahora él y sus hermanos podían ir a las tiendas, consiguieron semillas y libros para sembrar, así podrían ahorrarse lo de las verduras y Vanitas había leído libros sobre plantas que ayudaban cuando enfermaban, también compraron de esas.

Consiguió más cosas para sus hermanos, peluches, almohadas, su habitación se parecía a una, que había visto en uno de los comics que Xion había comprado. Ellos estaban felices y eso hacia feliz a Vanitas.

Vanitas cuidaba el dinero, no podían gastarlo todo, en una ocasión su padre no había aparecido hasta dos meses después, él había tenido que ser creativo con él poco dinero que todavía tenían y con las cosas había en la alacena y en el refrigerador.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con la manera en la que vivían, pero él no sabía porque, ni tenía los medios para cambiarlo.

_What if I’m far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call_

_Why if I lose it all?_

_Oh, sister I will help you out._

Su padre apareció de nuevo en la casa cuando Sora cumplió cinco años, junto un día después de su cumpleaños, por suerte parecía tener más cosas en la cabeza que darse cuenta de que en la cocina aun colgaban las decoraciones de feliz cumpleaños, los reunió en la sala y los miro fijamente hasta que hablo.

“Tengo un viaje de negocios y debido a la última vez que su hermano demostró que es un incompetente para cuidarlos” vaya su padre pensaba que eso había ocurrido ayer y no hace un año “Debo llevarlos conmigo, lo cual por cierto no va a salir barato, así que espero que lo valoren, no me causen problemas y se comporten”

Consiguieron ropa nueva y cosas que antes no tenían, Vanitas se aseguró que el carrito de la tienda estuviera repleto y de alguna forma un carrito se había convertido en dos, por lo que ahora tenían suficiente ropa, zapatos y juguetes, Xehanort les compro maletas y le dio a Vanitas los boletos y pasaportes.

Resulto que el viaje de negocios era en realidad una estadía de seis meses, en otro país, todo lo que sabían era que era algo que tenía que ver con ciencia y desarrollo de tecnología, la parte mala las personas hablaban otro idioma que ninguno de los tres entendía, o al menos así fue hasta que su padre en la comodidad de su habitación le había dicho que no había criado a un hijo estúpido que no pudiera aprender otro idioma.

Así que él y sus hermanos comenzaron aprender lo que Vanitas supo que era el idioma japonés. Japón era enorme y había mucha gente, habían visitado la universidad en donde su padre estaba trabajando, el mismo padre que les dio permiso de merodear por ahí pero que no lo avergonzaran, Vanitas también había aprendió a no avergonzar a su padre con el paso del tiempo.

Al final terminaron en un laboratorio en el fondo del campus con otras personas, que al parecer no tenían problemas con que hubiera mocosos fisgoneando cerca de ellos, esa fue la primera vez que Vanitas vio a un niño de su edad, un niño que parecía muy feliz.

Como era de esperar, al menos para Vanitas sus hermanos fueron los primeros en reaccionar a la gente que los rodeaba, personas adultas que si hablaban su idioma, Sora había saludado personalmente a cada uno con una sonrisa, mientras los llevaba con él y también los presentaba, les contaba de lo grandioso que era su hermano mayor y de lo lista que era su hermana. Después de eso cada uno de sus hermanos se dividió con una persona del laboratorio, Sora se acercó a una rubia con lentes que parecía estar investigando las propiedades de algún material, mientras que Xion por otro lado pareció entablar una conversación unilateral con una morena malhumorada que miraba atenta una monitor y eso dejo a Vanitas solo en medio del laboratorio, o lo fue hasta que noto la sala apartada en donde habían solo dos personas, un adulto que muy posiblemente fuera el hermano mayor del niño que había visto antes y el niño mismo, ambos con rasgos orientales, ojos grandes y cabello negro, el niño se veía escuálido ahora que lo Vanitas lo miraba con mayor atención, al menos podía decir que el parecía más alto que el niño.

Aquí fue cuando Vanitas se preocupó ligeramente, la interacción social era un gran reto, al parecer no tuvo que preocuparse por eso, el otro niño se acercó cuando su hermano mayor lo empujo en su dirección.

“Mi nombre es Hiro” el niño extendió su mano y Vanitas la miro fijamente, que esperaba que el hiciera ¿Debía tomarla acaso? El niño Hiro inclino su rostro “Se supone que debes de sostenerla”

“¿Por qué?”

El niño lo miro sorprendido “Realmente no lo sé, pero todos lo hacen” Vanitas toco de la punta los dedos de Hiro, el cual lo seguía mirando “Aún no me has dicho tu nombre”

“Lo sé” Vanitas no sabía qué hacer, en los libros también hacías lo que ambos estaban haciendo, lo llamaban primera impresión, así que se arriesgó y siguió adelante “Vanitas”

“¿Perdón?”

“Mi nombre es Vanitas” soltó la mano de Hiro y las llevo tras su espalda

“Sugoi, es un nombre genial, mi hermano aquí” lo señalo mientras el susodicho tecleaba frente a una computadora “es Tadashi, él también es un nerd”

“¿También?”

“Pues claro, porque otra razón se la viviría en un laboratorio” Hiro soltó una risita después de contestar eso, ahh Vanitas no lo tenía del todo claro “¿quieres jugar?”

Con el tiempo Vanitas y Hiro eran algo, a lo que Hiro y los libros había llamado amigos, se vieron todos los días mientras su padre trabajaba en otra parte, Hiro le había enseñado aún más del japonés, le había hablado del lugar en donde vivían y que su tía estaba emocionada por los proyectos de Tadashi y que tuviera un amigo de su edad, también le enseño los juegos de video que tanto le gustaban, de robots y peleas. Tadashi le había enseñado un poco de programación, y cuando Vanitas describió la computadora que tenían en casa, el mayor consiguió una similar para enseñarla, incluso aprendió algunos trucos para poder acceder a todo el sistema y quitar las restricciones que su padre había colocado.

Hiro le creo una cuenta de correo con la razón de que _“No es posible que no tengas correo, es importante sino ¿cómo nos comunicaremos cuando te vayas?, tendrás una cuenta para que podamos seguir hablando aun cuando ya no podamos vernos”_ Hiro también le había pedido su celular y aun cuando Vanitas le hizo ver que no tenían, su respuesta fue _“Bueno cuando consigas uno puedes mandarme el número por correo”_

El tiempo de su estadía en Japón termino. Hiro le hizo jurar por sus hermanos que le mandaría correos cada vez que pudiera, sin importar si Vanitas tardaba días en contestar, cosa que surgió cuando Vanitas le dijo que no podría enviarle mensaje siempre, sin importar la hora, sin importar nada.

En el avión cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo y el cielo se llenó de estrellas sintió como le jalaban el suéter, giro hacia su hermana que lo veía con ojos adormilados.

“Me alegro mucho que estés feliz onii-chan” Vanitas sintió ardor en sus mejillas

Levanto su mano y la paso por la nariz de su hermana “Ya duérmete princesa”

Pero Xion tenía razón.

Él estaba feliz.

Había conseguido un amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas tendrá un formal, directa , a veces agresiva manera de comunicarse con los que lo rodean, fuera de sus hermanos claro, esto se debe a que el no ha interactuado con más personas y todo lo que aprende sobre las relaciones son basados en las conversaciones que tiene con sus hermanos, las escasas que tiene con su padre y también todo lo que ha aprendido en los libros que es formal. Pero cambiara con el tiempo.
> 
> Vanitas consiguió un amigo, quizás el otro lado del mundo, pero es mejor que nada.
> 
> Espero y les haya gustado :)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les haya gustado  
> El titulo del capitulo tambien esta basado en una canción de Imagine Dragons.  
>  Besoss


End file.
